Blade's Edge Mountains
Blade's Edge Mountains is a region full of knife-sharp mountain crags and axe-cut valleys. The green glow in the sky is part of the twisting nether - a floating energy that affects the remains of Outland and binds it together in a suspended phase. The mountains are inhabited by humanoidal Rock Flayers and a substantial population of ogres. This zone is located to the north of Zangarmarsh and to the west of Netherstorm. Characteristics |} History When the human armies invaded, Mogor of the Laughing Skull Clan of ogres sided with them in exchange for the dominance of his Clan in the Blade's Edge Mountains. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Blade's Edge Mountains: The harsh winds that rip through the canyons of Blade's Edge have, over time, worn the bordering escarpments into menacing, dagger-like spikes that lend the region to its name. This foreboding realm is also the homeland of the brutish ogres, who wage constant, fierce battles against one another to gain the favor of their merciless gronn masters. Geography Map Subregions Dungeons None Raid dungeons *Gruul's Lair Semi-dungeons/Elite areas None Arenas *The Circle of Blood Travel hubs Sylvanaar (Alliance) (37, 64) Toshley's Station (Alliance) (60, 68) Thunderlord Stronghold (Horde) Mok'Nathal Village (Horde) Evergrove (Neutral) (61, 39) Regions adjacent to the Blade's Edge Mountains |} Notable characters thumb|324px|Concept art of Blade's Edge. *Rexxar within Thunderlord Stronghold. *Leoroxx, Rexxar's father, at Mok'Nathal Village. See List of Blade's Edge Mountains NPCs. Quests * 65 Killing the Crawlers Bladespire Hold * Quest:The Trappings of a Vindicator ** Quest:Gorr'Dim, Yout Time Has Come... *** Quest:Planting the Banner * 66 Thunderlord Clan Artifacts ** 66 Vision Guide *** 67 The Thunderspike Bloodmaul Ravine * 66 They Stole Me Hookah and Me Brews! ** 66 Bladespire Kegger *** 67 Grimnok and Korgaah, I Am For You! **** 66 A Curse Upon Both of Your Clans! Evergrove * 67 Quest:Crush the Bloodmaul Camp! * 67 Quest:Culling the Wild * Quest:Little Embers * Quest:From the Ashes * Quest:Slaughter at Boulder'mok * Quest:A Time for Negotiation ** 67 Quest:...and a Time for Action * 66 Quest:Creating the Pendant ** Quest:Whispers of the Raven God * 67 Quest:Poaching from Poachers ** Quest:Whelps of the Wyrmcult * Quest:Did You Get The Note? ** Quest:Wyrmskull Watcher *** Quest:Longtail is the Lynchpin **** Quest:Meeting at the Blackwing Coven ***** Quest:Maxnar Must Die! * 67 Quest:A Date with Dorgok ** Quest:Favor of the Gronn *** Quest:Pay the Baron a Visit **** Quest:Into the Churning Gulch ***** Quest:Goodnight, Gronn ****** Quest:It's a Trap! ******* Quest:Gorgrom the Dragon-Eater ******** Quest:Baron Sablemane Has Requested Your Presence ********* Quest:Massacre at Gruul's Lair ********** Quest:Showdown * Quest:Damaged Mask ** Quest:Mystery Mask *** Quest:Felsworn Gas Mask **** Quest:Deceive thy Enemy ***** Quest:You're Fired! ****** Quest:Death's Door ******* Quest:Harvesting the Fel Ammunition ******** Quest:Fire at will! ********* Quest:The Hound-Master * Quest:The Truth Unorbed ** Quest:Treebole Must Know *** Quest:Exorcising the Trees Mok'Nathal Village * 67 Understanding the Mok'Nathal ** 68 Since Time Forgotten... *** 68] Slay the Brood Mother * 67 The Totems of My Enemy ** 67 Spirit Calling *** 67 Gather the Orbs **** 68 Inform Leoroxx! ***** 68 There Can Be Only One Response Sylvanaar * 66 Quest:The Den Mother * 66 Quest:Into the Draenethyst Mine * 66 Quest:Malaise ** 66 Quest:Scratches * 66 Quest:Strange Brew ** Quest:Getting the Bladespire Tanked * 66 Quest:The Bloodmaul Ogres ** Quest:The Bladespire Ogres * 66 Quest:The Enchroaching Wilderness ** Quest:Marauding Wolves *** Quest:Protecting Our Own **** Quest:A Dire Situation Thunderlord Stronghold * 66 Quest:Felling an Ancient Tree * 66 Quest:The Bladespire Threat ** 66 The Bloodmaul Ogres * 66 Quest:The Encroaching Wilderness ** 66 Dust from the Drakes *** 66 Protecting Our Own * 65 The Softest Wings * 66 Vision Guide ** 67 The Thunderspike *** 67 The Spirits Have Voices **** 66 Whispers on the Wind ***** 67 Reunion ****** 67 On Spirit's Wings ******* 67 Baron Sablemane ******** 67 Into the Churning Gulch ********* 67 Baron Sablemane's Poison ********** 67 The Smallest Creatures *********** 67 A Boaring Time for Grulloc ************ 67 It's a Trap! ************* 68 Gorgrom the Dragon-Eater *********** 67 Crush the Bloodmaul Camp ************ 68 Slaughter at Boulder'mok * 67 Prisoner of the Bladespire ** 69 Showdown Toshley's Station * Quest:What Came First, the Drake or the Egg? * Quest:Cutting Your Teeth * Quest:Crystal Clear ** Quest:Gauging the Resonant Frequency * Quest:Ridgespine Menace ** Quest:More than a Pound of Flesh * Quest:Picking Up Some Power Converters ** Quest:Ride the Lightning *** Quest:Trapping the Light Fantastic **** Quest:Show Them Gnome Mercy * Quest:Test Flight: The Zephytium Capacitorium ** Quest:Test Flight: The Singing Ridge *** Quest:Test Flight: Razaan's Landing **** Quest:Test Flight: Ruan Weald Resources Unknown Wild creatures * Ancients * Arakkoa * Basilisks * Beholders * Black Dragons * Burrowers * Chimaeras * Demons * Dragon Whelps * Ethereals * Faerie Dragons * Felguards * Fire Elementals * Fleshbeasts * Gan'arg * Gronn * Imps * Lynxes * Maggots * Mana Wyrms * Mo'arg * Moths * Nether Drakes * Ogres * Owls * Raptors * Ravagers * Rock Flayers * Spiders * Treants * Wind Serpents * Wolves Notes, tips and additional info Acts as a passthrough zone to the Netherstorm. It's recommended that you avoid dying in the region of Raven's Wood and the nearby Wyrmcult cave, as you end up with a very long run back to your corpse. Category:Zone:Blade's Edge Mountains Category:Crags